


[ART] Marry Merthur Month 2019

by LeFayArt



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 17:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21280310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeFayArt/pseuds/LeFayArt
Summary: Art for Marry Merthur Month 2019
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 195
Collections: Marry Merthur Month





	[ART] Marry Merthur Month 2019

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do something for Marry Merthur Month myself, but October has been just one thing after another. But I managed this very last minute sketch which I do intend to colour. There was just no getting that done before the fest ended. I will edit in the other version as soon as it's finished though.
> 
> I tend to spend way too much time on a single piece and end up getting bored or frustrated with it before it's finished, so I want to try doing things more sketchy and actually focus on finishing things rather than over-polishing. My actual sketches are usually not very pretty, so I pretty much only have two modes: rough mess and Cleaned Up.
> 
> I'm actually trying to experiment a bit with how I'm colouring this, because even though I managed to stave off the perfectionism during the drawing phase, it's really come back in colouring. I currently have two different versions I'm playing around with. We'll see!
> 
> Edit: Coloured! I also included a more monochrome version. Idk, it's all experimental. Still somewhat tempted to do another version, but perhaps it's best I move on. :P Let me know what you think!

* * *

[On Tumblr](https://lefayart.tumblr.com/post/188804593747/for-marrymerthurmonth-coloured-as-promised)

_Do not repost, thank you._


End file.
